


Impressions

by Karina



Category: Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, Se7en (1995), Swimming with Sharks, The Negotiator, The United States of Leland (2003), The Usual Suspects - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various film characters speak of their impressions of each other. Multi-fandom film crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Impressions**

 **** **Pairings:** Crossover of various film characters. Involving Verbal Kint, John Doe, Jim Williams, Chris Sabian, Albert Fitzgerald, and Buddy Ackerman

 **Summary** : Various film characters speak of their impressions of each other.  
 **Rating** : M for hints of sexuality.

Verbal Kint (Keyser Soze)  
\---John Doe- I must admit that his intelligence matches that of mine; his methods require massive amounts of patience, although he kills and tortures in a much more gory fashion. He seems to have a penchant for hats and coats. His voice, is soft-spoken---very disarming indeed taking into consideration what he does for a living. It'd be interesting to try to chat with him...we have so much in common, yet we could discover our differences.  
\---Jim Williams- He seems to be an aristocratic gentleman. I heard he's a restorer of old properties, and that he's very wealthy. He's also clever and intelligent. I wonder what he'd think of a guy like me. Do you know he also throws the most exquisite Christmas parties? I'd love to be invited to one of those. I also hear he has a young man as his lover. That doesn't matter, although it does make me a bit jealous.  
\---Chris Sabian- He's some negotiator with the police force dealing with hostage situations all the time. But I also hear he's intelligent, calm, and controlled all the time. His job requires that he talks to hostages in criminal situations---he's got to be a clever guy to do that, don't you think? I like to talk, so I wouldn't mind having a conversation with him. Would I have to pretend to be a hostage for that? I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting tangled up in the sadomasochistic webs I weave.  
\---Albert Fitzgerald- He's an expatriate American writer living in France; apparently his own son murdered a boy back in the US. He's said to be a good writer, who's intelligent, a grammar snob, and a bit haughty. I love that kind of attitude in men, though. He could be a good journalist, I reckon. Like Chris Sabian, I'd love to engage in some sadomasochistic word games with him.  
\---Buddy Ackerman- Some Hollywood film producer,from what I hear. He can be incredibly foul-mouthed, but surprisingly polite and kind at times. His assistant is quite interesting---he tortured him, yet they both blamed it on some female, who was murdered by the hands of the assistant. As a reward, he promoted the assistant. Sounds like my kind of a guy.

John Doe  
\---Verbal Kint- This man's clever enough for having two egos---one being the cripple named Verbal, the other being the criminal mastermind Keyser Soze. I believe his intelligence levels are no different than mine, although he feigns stupidity as Verbal. He seems incredibly skilled with guns, and I wouldn't mind playing some sadomasochistic games with him.  
\---Jim Williams- He's a very wealthy and aristocratic antiques dealer, who seems rather clever and witty. He's also a bit of a snob. Younger men seem to be his cup of tea; I wouldn't mind sucking his cock.  
\---Chris Sabian- This man's a negotiator for hostage situations, which is interesting in itself. He seldom relies on violence, attempting to resolve the situation using only the power of his tongue. So he's quite a verbal man, so to speak. I would love to play some interesting games with him. Sadomasochistic wordplay sounds quite fun, doesn't it?  
\---Albert Fitzgerald- Ah, another writer. He must quite the literary man, although I heard his son murdered someone. According to what I've heard, he's also alcoholic, a misogynist, and lives abroad in France. Quite a fascinating figure, though.  
\---Buddy Ackerman- This man's a film producer. I'll give him credit for surviving the torture games of his assistant. His assistant got agitated by this producer's antics, and barged into his home to torture him. However, as a producer, he couldn't afford to lose such a sycophantic assistant, so they pinned the torture on a female producer. The assistant killed her, although he claimed it was in self-defence. It seems that truth can be as fascinating as fiction ever can be.

Jim Williams  
\---Verbal Kint- He seems to be more intelligent than he claims. He's quite intriguing, and I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea or coffee with him. Apparently, he has another persona, although I do not wish to discuss that at the moment.  
\---John Doe- A seemingly ordinary sounding name may conceal some not so ordinary things, and I presume John Doe is an example of this. He is allegedly a very intelligent and soft spoken man. Another man that would be intriguing to have a cup of tea or coffee with.  
\---Chris Sabian- He's a man who talks with hostage takers and tries to resolve the situation without violence. He's always calm and controlled, and his intelligence has given him a very good reputation within the police force that he works at. I'd certainly love to invite such a man to my parties.  
\---Albert Fitzgerald- This man is an intelligent and witty writer residing in France. I seem to be interesting to writers, and I do find writers and literati in general to be amiable company. I'm interested in what he has written, and I wouldn't mind inviting him to my parties, even if it meant that he'd have to fly to get here.  
\---Buddy Ackerman- Quite an interesting film producer, and I hear he's got an equally interesting relationship with his male assistant. I wouldn't mind to hear his story, and he might be interested in mine as well.

Chris Sabian  
\---Verbal Kint- He's a disabled conman, with a double persona that would shock anyone who heard his tale. He's quite intelligent and clever, and I wouldn't mind having a chat with him, just to hear him weave his tale.  
\---John Doe- This man has an ordinary name, and an extraordinary tale to tell. Just as intriguing as Verbal, and another man who I'd want to have a chat with. As a negotiator, I tend to be interested in people like Verbal, as well as John Doe.  
\---Jim Williams- Antiques dealer turned murderer. It's amazing how an antiques dealer like him kept that many guns in his own home, although due the expensive and extensive antiques he kept there, it's somewhat understandable. I heard he throws these very grandiose Christmas parties. I sure would have liked to be invited to those.  
\---Albert Fitzgerald- He's a very intelligent man, and I'm a fan of his literary works. Despite his reputation for being an arrogant alcoholic, I have to admit I fancy him. If I had the chance to fuck another man, I'd want to fuck Albert Fitzgerald.  
\---Buddy Ackerman- A film producer renowned for his arrogance, and his intriguing assistant. I'm quite amazed at their antics, if what I heard through the grapevine is correct. Another man I'd like to meet once in my lifetime.

Albert Fitzgerald  
\---Verbal Kint- He sounds like an intriguing character, and it's as if he's a fictional character. Underneath that meek veneer lies a part of him that is extremely strong willed, and I have a fascination with such people. Do not bother to ask me why. He'll make an interesting character study, I reckon.  
\---John Doe- More or less the same reason as to why I'm interested in Verbal Kint. He'll make an intriguing character study. You see, I've never been adept at grasping people's emotions. Character studies, as I call them, help me achieve this.  
\---Chris Sabian- He's a negotiator for some police force in the US. He's renowned for resolving hostage situations using little violence, and he seems to be an interesting man. I'd love to chat with him someday.  
\---Jim Williams- He's an antiques dealer, who's wealthy, powerful, and throws magnificent parties during Christmas time. I would love to go to his parties just to learn more about him.  
\---Buddy Ackerman- Another intriguing man, who is a powerful producer in Hollywood. He's well known for his foul mouthed tirades and his films. From what I've heard, his assistant is an equally foul mouthed man, who has had the experience of torturing him. How many producers in Hollywood have gone through that?

Buddy Ackerman  
\---Verbal Kint- He's a rather wimpy looking cripple, but, he's got another side to him. Let's just leave things at that. What kind of a name is Verbal, anyway? Oh wait, apparently his real name is Roger. He's called Verbal because he's loquacious, or something like that.  
\---John Doe- Another fucking ordinary name, but don't be fooled because this man's a mad bastard. Kind of reminds of Verbal Kint, in a strange way. And I thought such people only existed in films.  
\---Jim Williams- Gay antiques dealer with a younger lover. Sounds familiar to me, but I don't want to divulge much information. He holds these massive and expensive parties, I hear, and I heard only the rich and powerful can attend. Where's my invitation, then?  
\---Chris Sabian- After some criminals, we now have someone affiliated with the police. His job is to spend time talking with hostage takers to try to get them to release the hostages. Sounds rather dull, except that he's intelligent, and is damn good at what he does. I'd love to have a debate with him.  
\---Albert Fitzgerald- Now, this guy's a writer living in Paris, except that he is an American. But he's not just some expat; his own son murdered some kid. He says he's gonna write a book based on those experiences. And last time I heard, he still resides in Paris. I'd like to meet him, but I can't be bothered to fly to Paris.


End file.
